Byakuya's Day Out
by katzemadchenchan
Summary: ByaxRuk She was...beautiful. No, sexy would describe her better. This lady even made confusion such a tur-Wait! Nii-sama?... NOTE: Read the WHOLE thing to get it


**A/N:** YAY! First oneshot. This is a ByakuRuki but has alot of humour...well I think. Whatever, I had alot of fun writing it. Rated T for, well..ya'know.Thank you, MO-as-in-MOronic, for beta-reading.

Sorry for being so ssslllloooowww in updating my other stories, I just have officially reached a road block and am waiting for some inspiration to punch me in the gut. But don't worry, I will not be an ass and abandon you mid-story, like many at fictionpress.

**Note: **I really advise you to read the whole thing and not stop in the middle. You might go like "wha!? Is Katze mad?" anyway, onwards with you :D

* * *

**Byakuya's Day Out**

Byakuya stared silently outside his window, an expression of extreme boredom marring his features. He impatiently tapped his fingers on the window pane, occasionally glancing back at the clock hanging on the wall to his left. He swore he thought the clock had stopped functioning and had actually removed it from it's hook to check the batteries. Nope, still working. _Damnit!_

He let out a frustrated sigh, looking down from his apartment at the street below him. People rushed in an attempt to get to whatever place they needed to be. Cars zoomed by, occasionally honking at each other. Life down there was so…animated, so _alive_. Byakuya felt like sulking.

Okay, so he had to obey orders. His orders had been to stay put and be the good boy but he just didn't feel like it. He finally got to see the human world and like hell he was going to not enjoy it. He glanced back at the clock.

How much time did he have? Four hours? Give or take five. If he played his cards right he could make it six.

Byakuya grinned evilly, finally some time for fun. He strode towards the door but halted midway when he caught sight of his appearance. He wrinkled his nose. No way would he leave his apartment dressed so uptight.

He carefully removed his Kenseikan and set it on a table, sifting a hand through his hair, making it more natural-looking. Next he undid his silk tie, placing it with his Kenseiken with a slight look of revulsion. God he hated those things! He undid the top three buttons of his shirt and breathed a sigh of relief.

He looked at his reflection and tilted his head sideways. Hair slightly falling in front of his eyes, partly unbuttoned black shirt and an expensive Armani black suit. He smirked. He looked sexy, the way he should be. It was way more suitable for his little adventure. He grabbed the car keys from the table and headed out.

* * *

Ah, this is the life, Byakuya thought contently. Driving at high speed, listening to fast music, feeling the cool night air powered with so much energy blast against your face, seeing the electrified night life. It was just so amazing and…exciting.

_Man do the elders know how to treat someone with style_, he thought appreciatively, casting a quick eye on his four-wheeled drive. Byakuya hardly ever went on missions to the human world but whenever he did, they tended to be long ones and his clan always went out of their way to make him feel comfortable, making sure he had all the luxuries he had at his mansion. It was the perk of being the Head of the Kuchikis and Byakuya didn't mind it one bit. Living in a bachelor's suite, wearing the best clothes and driving in style, what more could he possibly ask for.

Byakuya swerved left, his black Dodge Viper smoothly making the turn. He drove past the various shops and buildings, looking for anything that would interest him. He stopped by a traffic signal and moved to change the current song blasting off his speakers.

"Hot car you've got there," someone said to his left. Byakuya straightened to see two hot women sitting in a car next to him, dressed in very revealing outfits. The woman nearest to him had made the remark. Byakuya drooped his eyelids and smiled lazily at her, turning on his full charm.

"Why, thank you beautiful," he said in a low voice.

The woman giggled and smiled seductively back at him. "You're not much of a bad-looker yourself, where're you heading?"

"Fortunately, nowhere special tonight," he said effortlessly. "What do you have in mind?"

The other woman from the driver's seat spoke up, "we're heading to The Sizzler. It's a night club. Wanna join us?"

"Why don't you ditch that car, join me in mine and we can go there together," Byakuya suggested smoothly.

The two women looked at each other before looking back at him. "Okay!" they happily said in unison.

* * *

Byakuya looked out at the crowd excitedly. The whole air seemed electrified. Music blasted off upbeat songs through large speakers, the bass vibrating everywhere, even in his body. Revolving multicolor lights roamed randomly, illuminating the people on the dance floor. Bodies crowded the floor, dancing to the music, grinding and crashing themselves into each other blindly. He snaked his way through the sea of dancers towards the bar and sat on one of the stools.

"What would you like, sir?" a bartender asked from behind the bar.

"Be daring," Byakuya answered with a smirk before swirling his seat around to inspect the chaos.

He smiled at the energy in the room. Everything was just so new and different. Life was fast in the human world, he had to admit. Maybe because life was short for humans, but whatever, Byakuya found this life to be more interesting.

For soul society to be a spirit world, it strangely lacked, well…spirit. Seireitei was slow, dull and boring to no extent. And the women dressed so conservatively, Byakuya thought while looking at a scantily clad female pass by him. He kept looking at her bare legs till she disappeared into the crowd. Hell, women knew how to dress in this world.

He turned around to receive his drink and smiled at a couple of women sitting a few seats away from him, noticing that they were giving him appreciative glances. He downed half of his drink before he got up from his stool and headed over towards them.

"Hello ladies, can I buy you a drink?"

* * *

"Wow, this place is so cool," Rukia gushed, looking up at the revolving lights with fascination. She grinned when one of the red beams fell on her.

"I know," Matsumoto squealed, swaying her body to and fro to _Britney Spear's_ voice. "I could get used to this sort of life, ya'know."

"But really, shouldn't we be working or something. I don't think our captains would appreciate us slacking," Rukia said with a smile while absentmindedly tapping her foot to the music.

Matsumoto went in full gear, dancing outrageously to _Toxic_, "oh come on! We deserve a little break."

Rukia started to dance too, laughing happily while moving her hips. She did a full-turn and stumbled to a halt when something caught her eye. _No! Was that…?_

"Matsumoto," Rukia said distractedly, "I'll be right back."

* * *

"Nii-sama?" A voice called from behind Byakuya. He ignored it and continued to kiss the woman in front of him, opening her mouth and kissing her deeper. The woman moaned loudly.

"Oh my god! Nii-sama!" the same annoying voice spoke up more loudly this time. Byakuya let out an angry growl and instantly let go of the woman, who's name he did not know.

The woman wobbly tried to stand up but failed and landed hard on her bar stool, gripping the bar edge for support. She started to fan herself with her hand while calming her unsteady breathing. The other women in the group hooted appreciatively at him and he gave them one last smile before turning around at the intruder.

"Yes, what is it?" he irritably said before looking at her. He instantly froze when he saw her, the whole world seemed to stop for a moment.

She was...beautiful. No, sexy would describe her better. Dressed in a black miniskirt and strapless shirt, she looked more desirable than any woman he had encountered up till now, with raven black hair that made you want to dig your hands in it and the most entrancing pair of eyes that pulled you towards them.

Byakuya felt his heart go into cardiac arrest; it was like a halo had surrounded her, illuminating her whole body with white light. He swore he could hear a choir singing _Hallelujah_ in his ears. Even under the dim lit he could easily see her face, which carried an expression of shock and disbelief.

He snapped out of his reverie and grinned. Byakuya had found his fun.

"Nii-sama, what are _you_ doing here?" The gorgeous raven-haired beauty asked confusedly.

Holy shit! This lady even made confusion such a tur-Wait! _Nii-sama?_

Byakuya looked down at her and smiled seductively. She widened her eyes for some reason. "I'm sorry beautiful, but you might have me mistaken with someone else."

She widened her eyes even more on hearing him say 'beautiful,' slightly tilting her head.

"Nii-sama, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. She then raised her eybrows, "are you drinking alcohol?"

Byakuya looked amused, "honey, I can assure you that someone as hot as you could never be my sister." He bent down and cupped her chin, looking into her eyes lazily, "or is this some sort of fantasy you want to play?"

The woman in front of him gasped, looking back at him with even more shock. "Nii-sama! It's Rukia, your sister."

Byakuya instantly jumped back. "Mother Fu-_You're_ Rukia!"

_Shit!_ His sister was in the real world? How had he not known that? This was definitely not good. Byakuya inwardly panicked. He had to leave as soon as possible. If she suddenly told everyone about this he would get into a shitload of trouble for disobeying direct orders.

He glanced once more at Rukia. _Damnit!_ Why did she have to be the man's sister? Of all people in the whole bloody world, _she had to be related to him?_

The woman was sexiness personified for God's sake! Even when she looked worried- like she did now- she had sex toy stamped all over her, Byakuya had never seen any other woman pull that off.

He had absolutely no clue how the real Byakuya resisted from jumping her every second of the day. The man obviously had something wrong with his head.

My God! Living with a sister like that 24 hours of the day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year AND an added bonus day every four years. Lucky bastard, Byakuya thought jealously. No wonder he didn't remarry.

He clenched his jaw, thinking on the possible outcomes that could come of him doing what he wanted to do.

He could be destroyed, hanged, murdered or torn to shreds by the real Kuchiki Head for this. But his kind never did have much of a bright future anyway. He looked at her lips.

Bloody hell, who was he to decline _that_. Byakuya suddenly reached for her hand, making Rukia gasp.

"Let's get out of here, Rukia," he whispered with a smirk.

* * *

Byakuya jumped agilely across from a building and landed silently in his apartment balcony. His captain's robe and Haori gently swayed under the midnight breeze.

He looked down at the life below with an air of disdain. Lights glittered and cars honked impatiently. His perfect vision could easily make out the people walking on the streets below, talking animatedly into their mobile phones, hurrying to reach their destinations, laughing and chatting happily with each other.

Byakuya did not know why, but life like that seemed so useless to him. Maybe because he had lived so many years, seeing the world change with his eyes, knowing that this world would change again.

Or maybe growing up as a Kuchiki had squeezed all the fun out of him, he really didn't know.

Byakuya mutely slid open the balcony door and walked inside. The lights were dark and only the steady tick-tock of the wall clock could be heard. The whole apartment was quite.

He suddenly froze. A bit too quiet, he realized.

Byakuya swiftly turned on all the lights and checked the many rooms in the suite. All were empty. He was neither in the bathroom nor kitchen, nor in any of the other rooms too.

Where the hell was his faux body?

He quickly flash-stepped out of his bedroom into the corridor leading to the door outside. He paused mid-step when his eyes caught on something shiny; his faux body's kenseiken and silk tie.

Instantly, his mind connected the pieces together and a flash of red-hot anger shot through him. He clenched his jaw. _How dare he disobey a direct order!_

Byakuya moved to collect his car keys and found them missing too.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

Byakuya led Rukia towards one of the empty couches situated on the far corner of the nightclub. Many of them were already filled with couples passionately making out, oblivious to anything around them.

Rukia hesitatingly sat down, sitting properly with both her legs together and back ramrod straight. She kept her head lowered, her gaze on her entwined hands.

Byakuya found her stiffness amusing. He casually sat back with his ankle propped on his other knee, resting his arms on the back of the couch. He looked at her back intently for a while, contemplating what his next move should be. He then slid a finger down her spine. Rukia jumped and snapped her neck to face him.

"Rukia, come on, relax," he said in a husky voice. He chuckled, "I won't eat you." Well, not _literally_, he thought.

Rukia looked disbelieving but eased back into the couch, albeit a bit far away from him. Byakuya smiled lazily and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer towards him. He saw her blush by the contact.

"Nii-sama, a-are you sure you're alright?" she spluttered, frowning at him. Byakuya ignored the question and grasped her hair from the back, slowly rubbing it between his fingers. It felt so silky and cool against his skin. He let go of her hair to brush his fingers languidly on the back of her neck, bending forward.

"You've got beautiful hair, Rukia," he murmured in her ear. Rukia blushed even more furiously and hastily looked somewhere else in the crowded night club. "T-Thank you, nii-"

"Don't call me nii-sama," Byakuya interrupted with a air of annoyance. "Call me Byakuya."

Rukia hastily looked back at him with even bigger eyes. Byakuya was amazed at how she could widen her eyes, blush and look so tempting, all at the same time. _God was she amazing!_

"I can't call you that, nii-sam-"

Byakuya put a finger on her lips. "Byakuya," he said quietly, bringing his face close to hers. Rukia blinked.

"B-Byakuya-s-sama," she stammered, her cheeks tinged with red. Bloody hell, she looked so lovely when she blushed. Byakuya shook his head in amusement.

"Byakuya," he corrected, pushing her lower lip down with his thumb to open it, "say it, Rukia."

Byakuya just loved her eyes. They were so open and expressive. He could tell exactly what she was feeling right then; uncertainty, hesitance, but most of all, desire. It only fueled him on. He couldn't stop himself from rubbing her lower lip with his thumb, moving from one corner to the other. It was just so soft. He couldn't take his eyes off her mouth.

"Hmm?" Byakuya noticed her eyelids slowly droop as he slipped his thumb past her lip inside her mouth, over the edge of her teeth. He felt her hesitantly touch his thumb with her tongue. His breath hitched in his chest. _So she wanted this as much as he did?_

Rukia paused before answering. "Byakuya," she said a little breathlessly.

Byakuya grinned. Her mouth moved so sensually when she said his name. He slid out his thumb and resumed stroking her parted lips.

"Now, was that difficult?" he asked amusedly, his tone moving to an even lower decibel.

"N-no," she answered weakly, looking away from him.

He looked at her for a moment before asking, "Rukia, have you ever kissed somebody?"

Rukia instantly looked back at him with surprise, "ni-"

"You know what to call me," Byakuya interrupted before she could utter that horrid word again.

"I really have to go," Rukia said in a hurry and moved to get up. Byakuya grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back down, instantly trapping her with his arms. Rukia gasped loudly.

"You didn't answer my question," he said a low tone. Rukia tried to shuffle towards the other side of the couch but Byakuya only followed her, leaning on one knee and bending over her.

"N-no, Byakuya nii-"

Byakuya leaned in closer till Rukia was flat on her back and him half on top of her. "Don't you think you should learn?" he suggested calmly. "You know, kissing is also considered an important requirement in this world."

She looked so magnificent being out of breath, her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving up and down. "Shall I teach you?" he whispered, looking into her violet eyes intently.

He saw her eyes shift from his own grey ones to his lips before looking back up. She seemed to be torn apart at answering but didn't protest and Byakuya took that as a yes, taking her chin in his hand and tilting it up. He bent low and touched her lips with his own, softly at first, moving slowly on top of them, back and forth.

Rukia didn't respond at first but soon kissed him back, raising her arms to wrap them around his neck. That was all the invitation he needed.

He speeded up the kiss, using his hand to cup the back of her neck. He tilted her face, slanting his mouth dangerously over hers, parting her lips with his tongue. Rukia was quickly catching up to him, kissing him back with an equal amount of passion. Her hands were urgently moving over him, over his jaw, his neck, his shoulders before finally threading them into his hair, tugging at the strands. She moaned against his mouth.

He lowered himself completely over her and slid his tongue over her open lips, tasting her cherry lip gloss-liking that particular flavor very much-before slipping his tongue inside her mouth and entangling it with hers.

His hands were in non-stop motion, feeling every inch of exposed smooth skin he could reach. His hand slid over her neck-feeling her pulse point-before his fingers traveled over her collarbone, down her arm and finally reached her leg, grabbing it with one hand and deftly placing it on top of his back.

His lips moved down towards her neck, placing hot, urgent kisses along the way. He moaned against her neck when she impulsively wrapped her other leg around his waist, gripping on to his body tightly.

Rukia firmly held onto his hair, letting another soft moan escape her kiss-swollen lips. "Byakuya," she whispered hoarsely.

Byakuya left her neck to seize her lips again. "Baby, my name has never sounded any better," he said before going down for another heated kiss. Rukia caught his lips midway, roughly tilting his head sideways and kissing him without restrain.

Byakuya groaned when she slid her tongue in his mouth, playing the same erotic game he had. He slid a hand under her top, touching her silky skin. He moved his hand upwards when suddenly two hands appeared out of nowhere and roughly pushed him away from her.

"What-Are-You-Doing!"

Byakuya and Rukia instantly turned towards the tone filled with so much venom and froze when they saw the owner of it. Rukia gasped audibly, her eyes becoming saucers.

"Nii-sama!"

* * *

"Oi! Ururu! Urahara-san is calling you," Jinta shouted, dragging her by her hair. Ururu protested for him to let go but the redhead just growled at her to shut up and continued to pull her by the bangs.

"Here she is, Urahara-san," Jinta said, letting the girl fall clumsily to the floor.

"Ah, Ururu," Urahara said happily, but became serious in his next line, "I have to ask, what Modsoul pills did you give Captain Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Ururu contemplated the question for a moment before smiling happily, "I gave the ones with the heart on top!"

Urahara's mouth dropped down with shock before he hastily covered it with his fan. Jinta let out a frustrated sigh, raising his hands up in resignation. "Damnit Ururu! You're hopeless!" He then began to shake her shoulders roughly.

"THAT-WAS-NOT-THE-ONE! HOW-COULD-YOU-DO-THIS-AGAIN!"

Urahara started to fan his face, "well well, what is done is done. Jinta, leave Ururu alone and notify Captain Kuchiki." He then smiled a bit.

"I just hope he hasn't used them, yet."

* * *

Byakuya, the real Byakuya, looked down at the couple with what could be described as shock and rage, his eyes darting back and forth at the two people who still were trying to catch their breaths from their heated make out session.

His captain's robes and Haori both looked worse for wear and his hair had definitely suffered the most, pointing at different angles. He looked out of breath as well and the combination fit perfectly well with his livid expression.

"What is going on here?" he gritted out, his face extremely pale.

Rukia looked confusedly from one Byakuya to the other, the glazed look in her eyes slowly fading. She looked back at the real Byakuya and widened her eyes. She quickly turned towards the Byakuya who was still half on top of her, looking at her face intently. Realization hit her.

"Modsoul!" she blurted out, horror forming on her features, her mouth forming a perfect 'O.'

The modsoul smirked, ignoring Byakuya's sharp intake of breath as he bent over to whisper in her ear, "guess we'll resume this later."

He turned to kiss her cheek but was instantly pushed backwards by the real Kuchiki. Byakuya held him by the collar in a death grip and pulled him roughly off the couch, and off Rukia. The modsoul eased Byakuya's hands off his shirt and straightened himself.

He then looked down at a stupefied Rukia and smiled, "don't forget me, beautiful."

Rukia blushed furiously but hastily looked away when she saw her brother's expression.

* * *

"You have made my life extremely difficult by your actions," Byakuya coolly said, as he walked out the back door of the night club. The blaring music died down when the door shut behind them, plunging the dingy alley into complete silence.

The modsoul looked down, thinking for a second before replying back, "well, sorry if I can't feel bad for you." He looked up and grinned from ear to ear, "it was just so worth it."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at him with disgust and turned away, moving forward. The modsoul didn't move from his place.

"How do you resist her, man!" he blurted out before he could stop himself. Byakuya stopped walking but didn't look at him. He paused before answering.

"I really don't know how."

* * *

**E/N:** So, please please please tell me what you were thinking when I made Byakuya OOC in the first part, and also, when did you realise what was actually happening AND what was your favorite part. Anyway, hope you liked it


End file.
